Strangled
by Geta
Summary: What is this?” He asked, in what sounded like an awestruck voice. “Memories.” I answered in a whisper. “Of what?” He asked. “My past.” I answered. I looked at the wall again. It was a painting of an old street, and partially an alley.
1. The Beginning

My bracelets jangled and clinked loudly together as I walked down the Main Hall of Orange Star High School. "Can't they ever find something else to stare at?" I thought, as heads turned to look at me; mostly boys. "Who are you?" A Prep., and her friends, most likely Cheerleaders, asked me. "Someone who doesn't like you." I answered snidely, and then pushed through them. "We didn't dismiss you." One of them called after me. "No one dismisses me. I do what I please." I turned around, and gave them a cold glare. "I hope they're not all like this." I thought. I walked to my locker, and grabbed all of my books for the rest of the day. I hated having to stop at my locker, even though I could easily get in it. I hated to bother myself with the stupid thing. I walked to my first class.  
  
"BLU!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around. "What the Hell do you want?" I spat. "You promised me you'd drop by this Summer." The girl answered. "I have other priorities then you. I'm not a person to mess with. I will never be taken for a little girl again." I said venomously. "Who are you?" The girl asked me, as if she didn't know me. "A bitch." I answered. The girl shook her head in pity. "I'm sorry for whatever happened, but you don't need to act like this." She said, and turned towards her friends.  
  
"Wanna go out with me?" A boy asked as I walked to the back of the classroom. "Back down." I spat. I was in the mood for a good verbal fight with someone. But yet everyone had turned down the invitation that I had given so plainly. The boy scampered off.  
  
"So, what's your name?" A girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes asked me. "None of your damned business." I answered, and stopped walking; hoping for a fight. "It's nice to meet you, None of your damned business. My name's 18 Gero, my father was an idiot." She smiled too sweetly, and spoke with sarcasm. "Blu." I answered her question. 18 nodded. "Who's this?" A boy with gravity defying black hair, and coal black eyes to sport, asked 18. "Who wants to know?" I asked. "Me." The boy answered. "Does Me, have a name?" I asked. "Vegeta Ouji." He answered. "Blu." I said, and took a seat next to 18. "What kind of name is that!?" A girl with raven hair joined the conversation. "What does it matter?" I asked. "Nothing." She shook her head. "Hey Chi." Another boy, with unruly black hair (A/N: Can anyone explain to me, why most of the Z-Gang has black hair?), asked the girl. "Nothin' much." She answered. "Gero, would you be so kind as to tell me who these people are?" I asked. "Chi Chi Mau, and Goku Son. Over there is my brother 17, and you've met Vegeta." 18 answered. "Fine." I sighed.  
  
"CLASS!" The teacher yelled, trying to get everyone to be quiet. "I can't believe they let him teach still." 18 whispered. "Why would I care?" I asked. She gave me a strange look, and sat up straight in her seat. "We have a new student this year, and it's an honor to have her in our class. Blu, please come forward." The teacher said. "Why?" I asked. "Just do it!" The teacher demanded. I rolled my eyes and got out of my chair. I stood at the front of the class. "What now? Am I a target or something?" I rolled my eyes again. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. "Well, now that you mention it. We are going to do a report. We need a person to do an interview on. Class! Take out your notebooks, and start taking notes on what she has to say!" The teacher instructed.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this, Kami?" I thought. "You'll be sorry you asked." I said as I sat down on the side of the teacher's neat desk. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Sitting, what does it look like?" I answered. He shook his head, as someone laughed. I looked around to see who it was. "Son! Shut it!" I yelled at Goku. He stopped, but I could still hear laughing. It was Vegeta. "Ouji, that goes for you too!" I yelled at Vegeta. He stopped laughing. "No one, and I mean no one, tells me what to do little girl." Vegeta said, in a cold voice. "I'm not a little girl, never have been. Never will be." I retorted. "You've always been a little girl, and you still are." He replied. "This is what I want. A good fight with someone." I thought. "Once you've lived my life, come back and tell me I'm a little girl." I said in a low, and dangerous voice. "I can tell you now, you had a dream compared to my life." He replied. "Try me." I challenged. "A father who killed, a mother that never loved, a beating for every wrong word." His voice trailed off. Everyone in the room gasped. "You think you had it hard. Try growing up on the streets, learning every type of fighting known, just to live. Knowing that you were a mistake, never meant to be born. Having a father that tries to kill you, and everyone else in his way. Growing up, hoping that you'd live to see the light of the next day. The way I lived; Kill or be killed." I said with a cold expression. No one said a word.  
  
After some time, a student raised her hand. "What?" I asked, looking her in straight the eyes. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked. "Yes. And I'm a damned good crack shot at that." I answered. Gasps could be heard throughout the room. The teacher being one of them. "I told you you'd be sorry." I smirked at the teacher. "RING!" There went the bell. "Class dismissed." The teacher said, as the students started to file out of the classroom. Only six students remained, including me. "Leave!" The teacher demanded. Not one of us moved. "Out." I said coldly to him. "No, this is my classroom." He argued. "Do you value your life?" I asked him with a simple expression. He grabbed his briefcase, stuffed some books and papers into it, and left the classroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Thanks sooooooooooooooooooo much for takin' the time to read my story!!! I really like to hear from you guys! Please Review, good or bad. Although I prefer the good.The reviews that tell me if I'm any good, or what I need to work on. . .  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Vegeta asked. "I thought I already told you Ouji." I said in a sarcastically sweet manner. "You said Blu, that doesn't mean anything." He replied. "My name doesn't matter." I told him. "Yes it does." He said. "Why? Just so that you can spread rumors about me?" I asked. "Maybe." He answered. "Blu." I said. "That's not a name." He retorted. "Who says? I grew up on the streets. I could have been named anything." I argued. "Where are you living now?" 18 asked. "C.C." I answered. "Where?" 17 asked. "Capsule Corporations. Since you all must know about me. The Briefs adopted me." I spat. "What's so horrible about that?" Chi Chi asked. "You try living with them!" I practically yelled. "They're supposed to be the best parents in the world." Goku joined in. "They probably are, to all of your standards. But not to mine. They're always in my business, and I hardly ever get a moments peace. Unless that is.I lock myself up in my lab." I smirked.  
  
"OKEI!" Someone yelled through the door. The five of them turned to the door, I didn't. I looked the other way. "OKEI!" The person yelled again. "Who is that?" Vegeta asked no one in particular. "OKEI! OPEN THIS DOOR.NOW!" The person demanded. "O'BRIEN GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled back at the person. "OKEI! I'M WARNING YOU!" The person yelled back with an angry voice. I sighed, as I slowly got off the desk, and walked to the door. I opened it, and a girl with long blonde hair walked into the room. "What!?" I asked as I locked the door again. "Where have you been all Summer?" She asked. "No where in particular." I answered. "Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave?" She continued to question me. I didn't answer. "OKEI!" She yelled. "I don't have to answer you." I said coldly. "Yes you do." She said back in the same tone of voice. "I won't answer you, you're nothing to me. I don't have to deal with you." I said, and sat back down on the teacher's desk. "You'll answer all of my questions, and truthfully. Or you won't like what I have in store." She smirked evilly. "Would someone explain a few things to us?" Chi Chi asked. "No, so shut up Mau." I spat, venomously. "Don't you tell her to shut up!" Goku said, rising from his seat. "Sit back down Son, I'll tell anyone what I want to tell them." I said, and looked back to the girl in front of me. "You're coming back, Okei. You can't get away this time. We know where you live, now. You can choose to make it easy, or hard." She informed me. "I'm not going anywhere, and you most certainly aren't getting anything out of me." I said. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way." She said, and reached behind her back. I didn't wait for her to finish, I pulled out a small gun from the back of my pants, and aimed it at her. "You know I'm a perfect shot." I smirked evilly. She slowly lowered her hand from behind her back. "You're good, I'll lend it to you. But you've over looked something." She smirked. "What!?" I yelled in my head. She turned to look at one of the five sitting in their seats. I turned my head slightly, but made sure I could still see the girl. I then saw what she was talking about. Vegeta had pulled out a gun of his own, and had it pointed at me. "Put that away Ouji, let me take care of this without any interruptions." I said. "BANG!" Emanated in the room. "What in the.?" Vegeta said, looking at his gun that now lay on the other side of the room. "I told you all earlier, I'm a perfect shot." I smirked. "Sarah leave." I said, now pointing the gun back at her. "I'll be back, you just wait." She said, and left the room. I locked the door after her.  
  
A sudden movement caught my eye. "Stop right where you are Ouji." I said, as I pointed the gun at him. "Who are you?" 17 asked. "Obviously part of her name is Okei." 18 said. "My name is Bulma Okei." I hissed. "How long have you been shooting a gun for?" Vegeta asked. "As soon as I could load one. Which was four years old." I answered, putting my gun away. Vegeta picked up his, and put it away. "Well, since we've missed second period already, let's go somewhere." Goku suggested. "Fine, I'll go get the rest of our little group." 18 said, as she walked out of the door. 17 followed her. "I've gotta stop at my locker first." Chi Chi said, and also walked out of the room, Goku followed close behind. "You're in." Vegeta said, as he picked up his backpack. "In for what?" I asked, also picking up mine. "The gang. I think you can handle it." He smirked. "Whatever." I said, as I followed him out of the classroom, towards our lockers.  
  
A/N: Lot's of following going on here. Tell me what you guys think!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here ya' go. . . Next installment. . .  
  
Did anyone say where we were going?" Chi Chi asked, as she climbed out of the Girls Bathroom window. "No." I answered, as I put a hand on the windowpane, and jumped over it. "We'll probably head over to Vegeta's then." 18 rolled her eyes, as we walked towards the student parking lot. "What are you driving, Blu?" Chi Chi asked me. "Porsche." I answered as I walked towards a black and silver Porsche. "Sweet." 18 said as she looked the car over. "Seriously." Chi Chi said. "I'm not goin' to drive this though." I smirked, as I capsulated my Porsche. "Then what are you going to drive?" Chi Chi asked. "This." I said as I put a capsule in front of her. I then threw it on the ground. Once the smoke finally cleared, my black motorcycle appeared. "NO WAY!" 18 yelled. "Yes way." I said, as I sat down on it. "Where did you get this?" She asked. "The Briefs gave me some money, so I bought a few cars and a bike." I answered with a shrug. "Not fair." 18 huffed. "I'll follow you guys." I said, while swinging my left leg over my bike, and grabbing onto the handlebars. "Ok." Chi Chi said, as the two girls walked towards their cars. 18 was in a dark-blue, corvette. Chi Chi rode a dark-silver-grey viper. "They've got money." I thought, as I revved the engine on my bike. "LET'S RIDE!" 18 yelled, as she sped out of the parking lot, followed by Chi Chi, and then me. I sped up, so that I was driving right next to Chi Chi. "This is way too slow." I thought, wanting more then anything to be going faster then what they were.  
  
After another 20 minutes, we pulled up into a parking lot, right next to my current home; Capsule Corporations. I got off my bike, and capsulated. "What are we doing?" I asked. "Vegeta lives here." Chi Chi answered. "WHAT!? I have to live next to him!?" I yelled. "Yeah, it won't be so bad though." 18 shrugged. "Everyone'll be here soon. There's eight of us all together, including you." She said. "Won't Vegeta's mother and father be angry?" I asked. "His mother died a few years back. And his father doesn't live with him. He only pays for Vegeta's expenses." Chi Chi answered. "Oh." I said, as Vegeta, and Goku pulled up into the parking lot. They got out of their cars. "Who'd you drive with?" Goku asked me. "I drove my bike." I answered. "I don't see one anywhere." He said, looking around. "What color is it? Pink?" Vegeta asked. "Not that kind of bike idiot!" I answered. "This kind." I smirked, as I threw my bike's capsule onto the ground. The smoke cleared. "This is my bike." I told them. "Wow! That's cool!" A short bald boy said, as he got out of his car. "Hey 18." He smiled at 18. "Hey." 18 answered him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "This is Krillin, my boyfriend. Krillin, this is Blu." 18 introduced. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Guys.I think we've found Vegeta's equal." Krillin chuckled. "Shut up baldy." Vegeta retorted. I re-capsulated my bike. We sat in silence for a while. "He'll be here soon." Krillin said as he looked down at his watch. "Who?" Goku asked. "Who do you think?" Chi Chi asked him. "Oh, yeah." Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "Who?" I asked. No one answered, we just sat in silence.  
  
"BLU!" Someone yelled. I froze. "No.It can't be..." I thought as I slowly turned around. It was. The boy that yelled my name, walked up to me, as if we had always been friends. That was the thing though, we hadn't. "How are you?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a small peck on the lips. "Get off of me, now!" I said, in a cold, demanding voice. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" I yelled at him. "YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled at him, some more. He let go of me, only to take my face into his hands. "Let go!" I yelled at him. He didn't. "Yamcha let go now!" I hissed. Still he wouldn't let go. "What's wrong with you? You're so different now, why?" He asked me, while shaking his head in pity. I pulled my gun out of my pants. "Let go." I said, and directed the gun at him. "Put that away, you know you won't shoot me." He rolled his eyes. "She may not, but I will. Let go of her now." Vegeta said, while pointing his gun at Yamcha also. "Urgh." He sighed, and let go of me. I didn't put my gun away yet. "What's wrong with you Blu?" Yamcha asked me. "You have no right to call me that, you WEAKLING!" I yelled at him. "Last time I checked, I was stronger then you." He retorted. "Last time you checked? When was that? Five years ago?" I stated, more then asked. "I had to go into hiding. I really wanted to talk to you." He pleaded. "Yeah right. I remember you telling me that you could do anything you wanted to do." I said with disgust. I put my gun away. "I thought you'd learned." He smirked as he pulled out a knife. I reached for my gun. "Don't do anything stupid now." He said, while grabbing my arm. "Kuso." I muttered, as I let my arm go limp in his hand. "Let go of her now, Hinto." Vegeta's voice commanded. "Put your gun away Ouji, or I'll hit her." Yamcha countered. He started to put it away. "Vegeta don't!" I yelled. "Stupid girl. Do you really want me to hit you with this?" He asked, as the knife glinted in the sun. Vegeta looked as if he didn't know what to do. "Listen to me Vegeta, don't put it away. It's safer." I told him. "Shut your mouth." Yamcha demanded. "BULMA! What do you think you're doing!?" Mrs. Briefs voice startled all of us. "Make-out scene." 18 hissed at us all. Yamcha was quick to reply. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me. The blade of the knife was against my back. I was cornered. I tried to turn away, but couldn't. "Oh! SORRY DEAR!" Mrs. Briefs yelled, and then walked back into the huge Capsule Corporations building. "Enough Hinto." Vegeta said. "No." Yamcha said, and then went right back to kissing me. "So what if I get cut? I've had worse. I'd rather be in pain, then be kissing him." I thought. I pulled my arms up, and pushed him away. I could feel the knife slice right through my skin. "Drop the knife." I demanded, as I pulled my gun out. "Little girl, you can't shoot that." Yamcha replied. "I am not a little girl. I never have been. You would know that if you hadn't have left." I said with hatred, and disgust. "Oh look. The little girl is mad." He replied, speaking in a baby like voice. "I'll shoot this. And you know I will." I said, clenching my teeth. I repositioned my trigger finger. "You won't." He laughed. "Watch me." I said with danger emanating in my voice.  
  
"Put your weapons on the ground, and put your hands up!" A voice yelled. "Who is it?" Yamcha asked, not turning around. "Cops." I muttered. "PUT YOUR WEAPONS ON THE GROUND!" The voice yelled again. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vegeta falter. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. "Don't put your gun down Ouji. The second you do, I'm as good as dead." I said, keeping my eyes on Yamcha. "How are we going to get out of this one?" Yamcha hissed. "When I say now, unload your gun without them seeing you, Ouji." I whispered. "Just play along with me." I whispered to the rest of them. "CUT!" I yelled, and lowered my gun. I stepped in front of Vegeta. "Now." I hissed. "That wasn't any good! Yamcha, you didn't look scared at all. 18, Krillen, you told me you would do better this time!" I yelled. Chi Chi fished for something in her wallet, she pulled out some make-up, and pretended to be putting it on Goku's face. "There isn't a problem here officers. We were just acting out some scenes for a movie we're making!" I yelled to one of the officers. "Check our "weapons" if you must, there's nothing in them!" I yelled out to them. "Put them on the ground!" An officer yelled. "You heard the man." I said, Yamcha put his knife on the ground, as Vegeta and I put down our guns. An officer checked Vegeta's gun for any ammunition. Then mine, there wasn't anything in either one. The officer then picked up the knife. "This is blood." The officer stated. "No, it's just diluted paint, and food coloring." I answered. "I don't believe you." He said. "Stay put." He commanded. He walked around me, and Vegeta. "You have a cut on your back." He informed me. "It's not real." I answered. "So, if I were to touch it, it wouldn't hurt?" He questioned. "Not at all." I said. A shooting pain suddenly shot up my back. He had touched it. I quickly masked the pain written all over my face, to a look of annoyance. "It's not real." I rolled my eyes, as I turned around. "Ok." The officer said, and backed away from us. "I'll let this slide this time. But the next you won't be so lucky." He said, and walked back to his car, and drove away. "What an idiot." I rolled my eyes. Yamcha went for his knife. I kicked it out of his reach. "Yeah right." I huffed, as Goku picked it up. "For once in my life, I'm glad that I hadn't loaded my gun." I let out a sigh of relief. "Hinto, leave. I'm finished with you." I said, and turned around to face Goku, and Chi Chi. "But I'm not done with you." He said, and punched me in my back. It wouldn't have hurt so much if it weren't for the fact that he had hit me squarely on my cut. I let out a pained breath. "That's cheap." I said, and kicked him. "Hinto, leave. You have no right to be here." Vegeta said, as Yamcha got into his car. He slowly drove away.  
  
"Where's Gero number 2?" I asked. "He won't skip school. He's afraid that he'll get in trouble." 18 rolled her eyes. Suddenly a shooting pain shot up my back. I could usually stand any type of pain, but this time was just one of those bad ones. I was down on my knees, before I knew what was happening. "Blu!" Chi Chi shouted as she knelt down next to me. "I'm fine, get away." I said, while trying to stand up. I couldn't, it hurt too much. "Obviously you're not." Vegeta said, while thrusting his hand towards me. "I'm fine." I sad, and swatted it away. Determination sunk into me, as always. "I won't show them that I'm weak. I'm not weak!" I thought. I slowly, but painfully stood up. "What were we going to do here anyway?" I asked. "We come here when we don't wanna be in school." Krillin answered. I rolled my eyes. "Why go to someone's house, when you can do other things?" I asked. "We can't go many places, we're known throughout the city for skipping school." He answered. "Let's go inside." Chi Chi said. I didn't want to move; I knew it would hurt. "Damn." I swore as I moved my foot slightly; it hurt like hell to move. "Let me help you inside." Goku said, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "No." I let out an aggravated sigh, "Yes." He urged. I rolled my eyes, and put my right arm around his shoulders to steady myself more. I tried to walk at my normal pace, but Goku wouldn't let me. "I'm not that hurt." I rolled my eyes. He quickened his pace, but I wished he hadn't. "See you're hurt worse then you think." He said, and slowed down. "Ugghh. You think just because I'm hurt I need special treatment. Well let me tell you mister, I don't want to be treated any different. Never have, never will." I spat out. "Ok." He shrugged. We were only a few feet from the door. "I can make it alone." I thought, determined to show that I wasn't weak. I unhooked my arm from around Goku, and pulled his arm off of me. "I can walk alone." I said venomously. "No you can't." Goku shook his head. "How do you know?" I asked him. "Because I know." He answered. "Yeah right." I said, and took a step. My face contorted in pain. "See, it hurts." Goku stated the obvious. "I know it hurts, but I don't need help. I've never needed it before. So keep walking." I retorted. He shook his head, and walked into the house. Painfully, I walked at a somewhat slow pace to the door. I could hear Vegeta behind me. I turned my head slightly. It sent me over the edge with pain. "Agh!" I let out a pained yelp. I couldn't stand up anymore. I could feel myself falling. I braced myself for the ground, but it never came. "You should be more careful Onna." Vegeta whispered in my ear. I didn't say anything, I was only glad that he had caught me. He slowly pulled me up to a standing position. "Can you walk?" He asked. "Yes." I lied. "No you can't, I can see the truth in your eyes." He smirked. "So it hurts to walk? What about it?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and swept me up into his arms. He carried me into his house.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

As you have probably already noticed, I'm horrid with paragraphs. . .  
  
"Would you put me down now?" I asked. He walked into what looked to be a living room, and put me down. "Don't get blood on anything." He said. I gave him a small nod, and sat down in the middle of the room, on the floor. "You don't have to sit down there." Chi Chi said. "I can't get anything bloody." I replied. "Let me clean it up for you. That way you won't have to explain it to Mr. And Mrs. Briefs." Chi Chi suggested. "Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, stay put while I go get a first aid kit." She instructed. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere, anytime soon." I muttered. "Agreed." Vegeta replied, and sat down in a chair, nearest me. Everyone was quiet.Silence. "Not good. They're going to start questioning me in 5.4.3.2." I thought. "How do you know him?" Vegeta asked. "That would be none of your business." I answered, as Chi Chi emerged into the room.  
  
"Lay flat on your stomach." She instructed me, as she knelt down beside me. "I can't." I stated simply. "You're going to have to, if you want me to get this fixed properly." She replied. "I can't move, it hurts too damn much." I informed her. "Vegeta, Goku." Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Goku stood up next to her. "Vegeta!" She demanded, he didn't move. "What are you having them do?" I asked. "They're going to turn you over." She answered simply. "I'll kill 'im if he touches me." I retorted. I had only thought that Goku was going to try, on account of Vegeta staying put on the couch. "Fine." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she did. Vegeta stood up, and walked the few short steps, until he was next to me. "Don't." I glared at him. "Why?" He asked. "Because I don't want your help." I answered. "You need it." He replied and picked me up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in his ear. "Stop your yelling." He rolled his eyes, and set me down gently on my stomach. I growled, low in my throat. "I don't need your damned help." I glowered. "You just don't want to admit that you do." Goku rolled his eyes, and sat down. "Yeah right." I rolled my eyes. I hated having a lot of attention. I had never had very much in my child hood, and had never really liked it. "Oh, stop your complaining, and be quiet." Chi Chi said. She started to work on my back. One particular poke hurt. "AGH!" I yelled. "Did I hurt you!?" She yelled. "YES YOU HURT ME!" I yelled back, pain still shooting up my back. "It's deep. Really deep." Chi Chi said. "I could have told you that!" I yelled, still in pain. "Blu, I'm serious though, it's really deep. You should go see a real doctor." She said. "Just do whatever the hell you can, and let me be!" I demanded. "Alright." She sighed. She continued to work on the cut.  
  
"This is going to hurt like hell. I suggest that you don't move either. Or it'll hurt worse." Chi Chi informed me. "What in the hell does that mean!?" I asked, skeptically. "It means that what I'm about to do, is going to hurt a lot." She answered. "Just get it over with." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't too sure what I was in for. "Vegeta, make sure she doesn't move at all." Chi Chi instructed. A small grunt could be heard from Vegeta, as he stepped closer to me. Suddenly, a sharp pain started to go through my back, and it didn't stop. It kept going on and on. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THAT HURTS!" I yelled. I tried to push away using my arms. Vegeta quickly got down in front of me, and grabbed a hold of my arms. "Stop it!" I yelled at him. I tried to pull away from him. He put more weight on my arms. I wasn't going anywhere. The pain suddenly resided. I let out a sigh of relief. "There." Chi Chi said, while cleaning up her mess. "What were you doing?" I asked. "I sewed it back together. I know you won't go see a doctor. So I did the best I can." She answered, whiled standing up. "Don't try to move for a while. We've got all day to wait here for you to feel better." She said, as she walked out of the room to go wash her hands, and put the kit away. I didn't follow her instruction. I used my knees to push myself up. "Don't." Vegeta said, he still had a hold on my arms. "Vegeta let go of me!" I demanded, trying to pull away from him. "No. I don't need you hurt even more." He answered. "Why would you care!? LET ME GO! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANKYOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled at him. "No." He replied. "Uggghhh." I let out a long sigh. "I'm not getting anywhere with this." I thought, as I laid back down on the ground. "You really need to stop this whole, I'm the queen of the world act." Vegeta said. "I WOULDN'T DREAM OF THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him. What I said was true though, I could never be the queen of the world, nor did I think or want it. "Hellish- Wench." He backfired. "Prick!" I shot back. "Bitch." He retorted. "Man Whore!" I replied. He leaned down to my ear. "Gorgeous." He said, sending a chill up my spine. "DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" I yelled, pulling my arms out of his grasp. Vegeta 'humphed' and tried to get my arms again. "Yeah right!' I spat out, and slowly stood up. "Look at you, you're a mess.you can't even stand up straight!" 18 said. "Can it!" I retorted, and slowly made my way to the door. "I'm going back home." I said, and grabbed the door handle. I could hear a slight swooshing sound behind me. "He thinks I'm that stupid?" I rolled my eyes, and held my hand out behind my back. With ease I caught my gun. I smirked, and turned to face Vegeta. "I'm not deaf, nor am I stupid." My smirk broadened, and I walked out the door, slamming it behind me.  
  
If you've got ideas, send 'em in. I'm drawing some blanks over here . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

"I shouldn't hang out with them. My plan was to be a loner, so I'm going to be one." I thought, as I walked into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed. "Knock! Knock!" Came to the door. "WHAT!?" I screamed. I wanted to be left alone. "Miss. Briefs. Your paint, bedding, and painting supplies have come." A butler said. "Send it in." I rolled my eyes. I had ordered a bunch of black bedding, and some black, white, and gray paint. Three butlers made their way into my room. "Where do you want it Miss. Briefs?" One of them asked. "Don't call me that! I'm not a Briefs, OK!?" I yelled. "But Mr. And Mrs. Briefs adopted you, there for your last name is Briefs." He tried to reason. "I AM NOT A BRIEFS! MY LAST NAME IS OKEI!" I yelled. "Anything you say.Miss. Briefs." An evil glint in the man's eye could be seen. "BUNNI!" I yelled, for my adoptive 'mother'. "Yes!? What's wrong dear!?" The woman said, breathless. "He won't stop calling me Miss. Briefs. I detest being called by someone else's last name." I answered. "TOM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Bunni yelled at the top of her lungs. "Sorry, Mrs." He lowered her head. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled at the four. "Certainly." Bunni said, and ushered the butlers out. As soon as they were out, I set about putting plastic tarp-like sheets around my room. I then opened a can of black paint, and mixed it up. I picked up a big paintbrush, dipped it in the can and started to paint my walls. I wasn't just painting them one solid color, oh no. I painted memories. Memories of what I had been through. These were my walls, this was my life.  
  
"Blu Dear, someone's here to see you!" Bunni's voice rang through the building. "How she yells like that, I'll never know." I thought, as I loaded my gun. "This should have been the first thing I did when I got into my room." I reprimanded myself, as I walked downstairs. "Who is it?" I asked, in my usual cold tone. "A young man. He's in the kitchen Dear." She answered. "Ugh!" I let out an aggravated sigh. "Don't call me that!" I spat, and walked into the kitchen. To my surprise, Vegeta was leaning against the counter. "What are you here for?" I asked. "What do you think?" He asked. "I don't know, on account of me leaving earlier, I thought you'd leave me alone. Apparently not." I answered. "Is this your boyfriend?" Bunni asked while walking through the kitchen. "NO!" We yelled at the same time. "Sure." She smirked, and opened the fridge. "Come on." I said, as we walked up to my room.  
  
"It's a mess." I warned, and opened the door. We walked in, and I sat down on my bed. He walked over to one of the walls, and stared at it. "What is this?" He asked, in what sounded like an awestruck voice. "Memories." I answered in a whisper. "Of what?" He asked. "My past." I answered. I looked at the wall again. It was a painting of an old street, and partially an alley. You could tell the street was old, because of the trash, and broken windows. In the alley, bunches of people were standing around, with their guns pointed at a dark and shadowy figure. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing at the alley full of people. "No one." I answered. "Don't lie to me, who are they?" He asked again. "Unimportant." I answered again. "Kami forbid you could just answer me." He rolled his eyes. I looked away from him. "The one in front is my father. The rest of them, his gang." I answered in a whisper. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me or not. "What's this thing?" He asked, pointing at the dark, shadowy figure. "Me." I rasped out. "They shot me twice." I said. I could hear his soft footsteps come towards me. "Why?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my chin and making me look at him. "Because they thought I needed to be punished." I answered. "What for?" He asked, coming ever so slightly closer. "They were all on meth." I answered. "What happened after that?" He asked. "They left me there to die." I answered. "But I have a high pain tolerance. I forced myself to live. I wouldn't give them what they wanted." I explained. Our eyes locked, and he came closer and closer. His lips brushed over mine, as I closed my eyes. Electricity ran through me. Nothing had ever felt that good before. I wanted more, I wanted a lot more. I pushed towards him, wanting as much of it as I could get. We kissed again, only a little more fully this time. He pulled me up to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine own around his neck. "Hang with us, and you'll be fine." He broke the kiss. "Be ready for anything and everything." I answered. I could feel him smirk against my lips. "Whatever it takes." He replied, and continued to kiss me.  
  
It needs work . . . Tell me what you think . . . 


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to say this in the first chapter. . . Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT (Although I wish I did. . . Then again, don't we all?)  
  
"Miss. Briefs! Where were you yesterday!? Did you just decided to skip school!?" Principal, Akiko asked. "I'm not a Briefs! And yeah, I decided to skip." I answered with a shrug. "DETENTION!" She shouted. "And as for you Ouji, two weeks ISS and Detention!" She turned to Vegeta. "Whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hurry off to class now." She sighed giving us both passes, and went back to typing away on her computer. Vegeta and I walked out of the Office.  
  
"Let me live with you." I whined. "Why?" Vegeta asked, sounding slightly interested. "Briefs is gonna kill me. He doesn't want me to get Detention." I answered. "Right." He rolled his eyes. "Why is it that everyone knows you?" I asked him. "We're not just a group of kids. We're a group of kids with a reputation, and a name." He answered. "So, you're a gang." I summed it up. "Yeah." He shrugged. "What's the name?" I asked. "Sayjin Slayers." He answered. "Am I an S.S. now?" I asked. "I told you, you were in. And I said that you could hang with us; therefore, you're a Slayer." He answered. I nodded my head. "OKEI!" Someone yelled from behind me. I slowly turned around. "What do you want!?" I asked harshly. "We have unfinished business to attend to." I recognized the person, as they walked closer towards us. "You have no business to attend to with her!" Vegeta yelled. "Leave Ouji." Yamcha answered. I knew his next move all to well. "VEGETA DUCK!" I yelled at him. Vegeta didn't hesitate to duck, as Yamcha tried to shoot at him. Suddenly I fell to the floor.  
  
"I should have known better." I thought, as I put my right hand over my left shoulder. I felt the all to familiar warm red liquid. "Damn." I swore, as I pulled out my pocketknife. "Vegeta get over here, NOW!" I yelled. "That bastard!" He said, as he hurried towards me. "It's nothing, just get it out." I said, as I thrust the pocketknife at him. "What!?" He asked. "Get it out." I replied. "What about Hinto?" He asked. "He's gone. As soon as he shoots a bullet he disappears. I know his moves." I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." Came his soft reply. "You can't hurt me anymore then the pain I'm in now." I answered. He took the pocketknife from me. "What now?" He asked. "Dig it out." I answered. "What!?" He asked, obviously confused. "The bullet, dummy!" I replied, in slight pain. "I've never done this before." He said, and pulled the knife out.  
  
"VEGETA GET AWAY FROM HER!" Someone yelled. "Chi Chi?" I asked. "Bulma are you ok? I didn't know Vegeta hated you this much!" She exclaimed. "He didn't do it." I answered. "Then what happened?" She asked confused. "Hinto." I answered. "Get the bloody thing out of my arm would you?" I asked, as she inspected my shoulder. "Knife." She said, and held out her hand, but kept her eyes focused on my wound. Vegeta handed her the knife. "Hold still." She commanded. I tried, as she brought the knife closer and closer, but I knew it was going to hurt like Hell. "Vegeta." Chi Chi said, he immediately got up, and knelt down behind me. It was the perfect distraction, as soon as Vegeta was behind me, Chi Chi dug the knife into my shoulder. My breathing became rugged and hard. "Are you ok?" Vegeta whispered in my ear. "Yeah." I whispered in a pained gasp. "There." Chi Chi said, as she stood up. "Can you stand up?" She asked. "I don't know." I answered. As soon as the last word left my lips, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me up. "Right pocket there's a case for all my capsules, get it." I told Vegeta. "Lean back." He whispered. I did as commanded, as he grabbed the case. "Which one?" He asked as he flipped it open. "B-209." I answered. "What's in it?" He asked. "First Aid Kit." I answered. I watched as he pulled it out. "Catch." He threw the capsule at Chi Chi. She opened it, and out popped an F.A.K.(First Aid Kit). "Get the meds out." I instructed her. She pulled out two small pills. "What are they?" Vegeta asked. "Pain Killers." Chi Chi answered. "Doctor?" I asked. "That's what I'm aiming for." She shrugged, and held out the pills. I used my right hand to take them from her. I quickly swallowed them. "I'm gonna take her home." Vegeta said, as Chi Chi stuck my capsules back in my pocket. "Alright, but make sure she isn't on her feet. She needs to rest." Chi Chi replied. "I'll be fine, it's nothing you guys." I rolled my eyes. "Sure." Chi Chi said. "Can you stand for a minute?" He asked. "Yeah." I answered, and carefully pushed off of him. He took his jacket off. "I've gotta get back to class." Chi Chi said. "Later." Vegeta and I said at the same time, as Chi Chi walked passed us, and to her class.  
  
Without warning, Vegeta began to put the jacket on my right arm. "It'll get bloody." I said. "I don't care." He answered, and continued to put it on me slowly. "I'm not that hurt. Just put it on for Hell sakes." I rolled my eyes. Two minutes later he finally had it on me. "Let's just go. I'm getting dizzy." I said, as everything started to spin. "I'm falling." I barely whispered, as my knees buckled underneath me. I started to fall. "I'm so weak. I'm a failure." I thought. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, the suffering which I deserved. "You'll not fall, when I'm around." A hoarse whisper came to my ear. I felt myself being pulled up. "Take me home." I whispered back. "That's what I planned on, Woman." Vegeta said, as he picked me up. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really didn't mean to take so looooooong!!!!! MAJOR Writer's Block over here!!!!! I need some ideas!!! If I don't come with anything, I might just quite this thing all together. . . Please, please, PLEASE, I need an idea to work off of!!! I'll give you credit for it!!!!! Thanks a ton for stickin' with me!!!!!! Please, read + review and I will try REALLY hard to get another chapter out!!!!! Once again, my apologies, and thanks to all of you. . . Read on!!!  
  
"Ugh, not this again." I smirked. "You can open your eyes you know." He said. "I could, but I don't want to see the world spinning." I answered. "If I'm going to see, I want it to be straight, and only one. Not four or five." I explained. "Can you open them just for a moment, you've gotta tell me which car's yours." He replied. "Black 911. It's parked next to your Lamborghini." I answered. "Can you stand?" He asked. "If I have something to hold onto, and you don't leave me here." I answered. "Maybe I will." I could hear the smirk being sent my way. "Right pocket." I answered, the unasked question. "You read my mind." He said, and grabbed the capsule case out of my pocket. "Which one?" He asked. "The black one. It's the only one in there like it." I answered. "I'm going to set you down." He said, and set me down. I began to sway as soon as he put me down. "Vegeta I can't.stand." I said, as I swayed a little more violently. "Hold onto me." He said, as I could hear him put my capsulated car back into its case. "I don't know where you are." I said. I slowly reached out my hand, and came in contact with something soft. "Those lips." I thought. I ran over them with my thumb, and carefully, stepped towards him. I slowly but surely leaned towards him. We kissed. Electricity ran through my body. The queasy, dizzy feeling instantly going away. "I said hold onto me, not kiss me.Woman." He broke the kiss. "You didn't reject." I replied. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He answered, with that bad-ass smirk of his. "Take me home, please. Those drugs are starting to wear off." I said, as I winced in pain. He picked me up, and put me in his car. He shut the door, walked to the other side of the car, and got in. "Hurry." I said, as exhaled; trying to forget the pain. He started the car, and slammed his foot on the gas. We were off.  
  
I pushed the door open, as Vegeta turned the car off. "Stay put." He said. "Please." I rolled my eyes, and carefully swung my feet out onto the ground. "I mean it, stay put!" He said as he practically jumped out of the car, and was in front of me in mere seconds. "You're not to be walking without a pain killer." He said. "Chi didn't say that." I replied with a smirk to rival his trademark. "I say so, you're not walking." He said, and picked me up. He closed the door with his back, and then locked it. "Fine." I rolled my eyes. "Keys." He said. "I'll get them, put me down." I said. "Just tell me where they are." He said. "Just put me down!" I yelled. He set me on my feet carefully. "Tell me where they are, I'll get them!" He urged. Suddenly I became very dizzy. "Catch me." I whispered. Of course, he wrapped his arms around me as soon as I said it. "Where are they?" He asked, more quietly this time. "There inside my jeans, on the right side." I mumbled into his chest. "Don't get any ideas Vegeta, I'm fucking dizzy and need my bed NOW." I said. Vegeta didn't move. "Vegeta, just do it. You're not doing it for any other reason, then to keep me from dying." I informed him. "I know that." He said. He slowly, slid his hand down my back, and under my jeans. "Why do you keep them in here?" He asked, as he found them, and quickly pulled his hand out. "People know how to copy keys, and identify them with a quick glance. Me being one of them." I answered. "O.k." He said, as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Where should I put them?" He asked. "Front pocket." I answered. He slid them back into my pocket, and picked me up again. "Where to?" He asked. "My room." I answered, as I laid my head down on his shoulder. "You're comfortable." I said as he walked into the house and shut the door. He was just about to go on, till I stopped him. "Lock it." I said. He set me on my feet, one arm still wrapped around my waist. He quickly locked it. "I can walk, as long as you hold onto me." I said, and closed my eyes. I knew he wasn't going to let go of me. "We'll try." He answered. I kept my eyes closed, and put my head on his shoulder, but started walking. "You've got to lead, and look, it'll make me even more dizzy." I said. "Fine." He sighed. We continued walking. "We're going up the stairs now." He said. "Take a quick left, now." I said. We turned left. "What for?" he asked. "There's an elevator." I answered. "I knew you were good for something." I could hear his smirk. "Whatever." I said in pain.  
  
We stepped into the elevator. "5." I said loudly, and clearly. "Of course, Miss. Briefs." Tom said. "I AM NOT A BRIEFS!" I yelled. "Oh but you are." He argued. "Vegeta, shut him up. And get it through his head that I'm not a Briefs. My last name is Okei!" I said. Vegeta growled. "You're not to call her a Briefs anymore. Do you understand!?" Vegeta yelled at the stupid butler. "I don't take orders from you." He answered. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to contain my horrid temper. My eyes snapped open, and Tom audibly gulped. "You're messing with the wrong person." I said. "People." Vegeta corrected. "Here's your stop, Okei." Tom said, and backed into the corner farther. I reached my lips up to Vegeta's ear. "Show him it's not ok to mess with us." I said, as I detached myself from him. "I'll be in my room." I whispered to him. He smirked, as he leant down to my ear. "Sure." He said, as he caught my ear between his teeth, and playfully pulled on it. "Why does it feel so good every time he acts like this?" I thought. "Are you going?" Tom interrupted us. I growled, low in my throat. "Give me five." Vegeta said, as I walked out of the elevator. "K." I replied over my shoulder, and walked to my room. Sure I was dizzy, but I knew Vegeta was going to take care of Tom, a problem I didn't want to deal with. I pushed open my bedroom door, walked in, and flopped down on my bed.  
  
Please Review!!!! It's much appreciated!!! Ideas would be a GREAT help!!!!!!!  
  
~Geta 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I know it's been what. . . . 7 months since I last updated!? I'm really sorry I haven't written anything. . . I'm going through a REALLY tough time right now. . . . My Grandfather died recently, some people I thought I could really trust, turned against me. . . . and my life's been going through some pretty tough shit. . . . Hopefully I'll update again soon. . . . Don't flame me for not posting, 'cause that's not gonna' make me change about my updating habbit. . . . I know this is really short. . . . but it's better then nothin', right?!?!?!? Please review this, tell me if you like it or not. . . . If you guys like it, then maybe I'll work a little harder on it. . . .  
  
--Geta--  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta waltzed into my room, exactly five minutes later. "He won't be giving you anymore problems." He smirked. "What'd you do to him?" I asked, curious as to what Vegeta had done, you never knew with him. "Nothing to bad... A serious talk, and a well placed hit. . . Worked out great." He smirked. "Ok." I shook my head, trying to rid the headache that was coming on. "In the bathroom, the top drawer on the right, there's tons of bottles full of pills. Grab the one covered in black." I said to him. "Which door's the bathroom?" He asked. "The one with all the writing on it." I answered. "Don't read it. . . It's not important." I sighed. "Like I believe that." He rolled his eyes, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"What's taking you so long!?" I yelled at him. "I can't believe ALL the meds you have in here!" He said while walking out. "Do you use all of them?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I looked away. "Yeah." "Why? Do you have problems or something?" He pried, handing me the bottle. "No." "Don't lie to me. . . I can see it in your eyes." He replied. "If I'm not looking at you, then how can you really know what my eyes are portraying?" I asked. "Look at me." He said. I looked him straight in the eye. "I don't have problems. I do use all of them. It doesn't matter why." I said coldly. "See, there's something you don't undertsand. When you're in a gang, the gang should know everything about you. There shouldn't be any secrets..." His voice trailed off. It took me a moment to answer him back. "Maybe I don't trust anyone." I said darkly. "When you think you can trust me, then we'll talk." He said, and walked to my door. He grabbed the handle when I said, "Then you'll be waiting an awfully long time. I haven't trusted anyone since I was 4." I sighed. "Then so be it." He answered, and walked out of my room. "Hopefulllly out of my life." I thought. I took a few of the pills, and fell into a dark sleep.  
  
((Dream))  
  
"The air was crisp with the smell of an ever drawing near, Winter. She listened quietly, trying to hear any noise that might tell her who was around. Nothing, it was silent. The Alley was dark and dank. The sun had gone down hours ago. Slowly she rose, hoping that the most feared gang, EF (Eloquent Fire), hadn't caught onto her trail. She'd been running from them for days now. They always found a way to find where she was. You couldn't trust anyone these days. Everyone seemed to have connections to EF in this place. Carefully, she walked towards the end of the alley. She stepped on a broken piece of glass. "Damnit!" She whispered. A piece of it had wedged itself into a crack in the soul of her shoe, and poked through her skin. As soon as the word had left her mouth, she knew it was a big mistake. "Stuipd bitch, you should know better then to make any noise out here in an alley like this." The familiar voice of my father made me shudder. "Good bye, dear darling whore." He said too sweetly. "I am no whore." She said with venom. "You don't deserve to talk, let alone live." Were the last words she heard from him. Two loud bangs eminated through out the entire town."  
  
((End Dream))  
  
"Uah!" I yelled as I woke up, gasping for air. I hadn't had that dream in over three years. It wasn't even a dream. It was a memory. It had all really happened. Slowly my gaze fell onto the wall infront of me. "You will pay for what you've done to me." I said, my eyes focusing on the man, called my father. I sat like that for a good half hour. Just staring at the wall, my mind lost in a mixture of time and space. Slowly, I got up from my bed, and walked into my bathroom. I opened the drawer with all my meds. I grabbed a bottle that read "Sleeping Pills, use with caution". I popped the bottle open, and took two of them. I then sauntered back to my bed, and waited for the medicine to take over me.  
  
So, what do you think??? Is it a load of shit, or is it a good start for updating???? Give me some insight people!! Critisism is ALWAYS welcome with me. . .  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ↓ 


End file.
